Homecoming
by Rugiku
Summary: Tsuna and his family have returned to Japan. Short drabble and AU since it was started before the future arc finished. Added OC in later chapters. Becomes Hibari-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Rugiku (as you've probably already noticed). Big fan of KHR, Bleach, Naruto, Durarara! and Clamp. Complete noob to this site cos it was recommended by my friend. This story I'm going to start is going to be on KHR (I don't own it! And this story may well be proved wrong in the manga in the next few chapters) and I'm not decided on the title. You guys (whoever is reading this) will be able to decide what the story's title is. Any ideas, just leave a comment. ThnX ^^ -o) Hope you enjoy!**

**Btw, I do not own cute little Tsuna and his family~**

**Homecoming**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was coming back to Japan. After the mess in the future, they returned to the past only to find themselves swimming in a canal in Italy. With no money, passport, identification, safety guarantee against Reborn, the baby hitman, or the Varia (who had gone back to hating Tsunayoshi and his family), they would have been stuck in Venice for a long time. Only the influence of Reborn and the status of Vongola did they finally leave Venice.

Five years later.

During that time, The Vongola family built alliances with other families, learnt the Italian culture, festivals and language and became stronger through more ordeals until half a decade later, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his family stood high atop the Mafia world. Only then did the infant let the Vongola Family return home.

One particular family, the Zagara family, were very interested in a certain person. *Three guesses who...*

Tsuna sat in the plush, first class seat next to the window. Around him, his family fidgeted, argued, read books, chatted to one another and complained, setting the plane attendants into hyper drive trying to calm down respective people and answering to any orders ten-year-old Lambo wanted. Finally, the movement ceased.

"So, Tenth, what do you want to do when we get back to Namimori?" asked the pale-haired nineteen-year-old boy sitting next to Tsuna.

The amber eyes clouded over with worry.

"I want to see my mother again. I haven't seen her in five years and by now, she's either sick with worry or forgotten about me completely. What happens if she's forgotten who I am, Gokudera?" The worried eyes peered imploringly into Gokudera's.

Gokudera sighed and he patted his boss on the shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Maman would never forget about her only son."

The shorter boy looked down, still worried.

"Don't worry. You were too busy during the past five years so it's only natural that you couldn't call your mum during that time." piped the teenager, Yamamoto, behind Tsuna. "Besides, you're a great mafia boss now." Added Reborn from a tiny hammock attached to the roof of the plane.

_I still don't want to be, but I have to for my famiglia... _thought Tsuna, staring out the window at the streams of white in the sky blanketing the deep blue of the sky. His gaze shifted and saw his face.

Tsuna had definitely grown older. Five years of Reborn's training had done that to him. His cheekbones had risen slightly and his eyes were slightly narrower, closer to what his eyes would look like if he were in Hyper Dying-Will mode. The colour had also gotten lighter, more of a molten gold rather than an amber. His mouth had gained a slightly older look and he had grown quite a lot in the five years so he now rivalled Gokudera and Yamamoto in height. However, he still acted more or less the same; innocent albeit a cute, sweet smile on his face when he needed to influence others (it came in handy as a mafia boss).

The rest of his family had also stayed the same. Gokudera had softened somewhat against Yamamoto but they still argued over trivial things, Yamamoto was as jovial as ever as well as naive. Ryohei still fawned over Kyoko (whose hair had grown longer) and still added 'to the extreme!' to the end of sentences. Lambo was as useless as ever and Hibari was as dangerous as ever. At that moment, Kyoya was asleep with a pair of earphones in his ears to drown out the cow's racket two chairs in front. Haru had become slightly more feminine and wasn't as upfront as before but still chatted quietly with Kyoko. Chrome was also sitting alone behind Kyoko and Haru reading a book.

Tsuna drifted off to sleep and woke with a jolt when the plane touched down onto tarmac.

"Huh? What happened?" Tsuna frantically looked around and promptly fell out of his seat. Everyone around him was dragging off luggage from the overhead racks.

"We're in Japan, sleepy!" said Kyoko as she walked down the aisle towards the door. With a jolt, Tsuna leapt up and grabbed his bags then charged out the door into waiting arms.

**Ya know, I think this will only be a drabble and probably will not continue from this point on because I've forgotten what the entire idea of this story was about since I started this story more than a year ago. .; **

**If you liked it, still review and send in constructive criticism; no flames whatever they are… **

**Love from Rugkiu~**


	2. The First Touch

**Okay, this story/one shot will not really be an one shot… more like a couple of chapters that centre on Hibari and an OC of mine. This will go over about three, maybe four chapters, then until further notice, the OC will not appear again. ^^ If you don't like the idea, please review and tell me so I can either finish it early or not continue at all. :P**

**Okay, the pairings are Hibari x OC and centre around a strange explanation on Hibari's Hedgehog. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Never did, never will.**

**Summary: Ruka is new to Namimori High and her appearance and penchant for bringing weapons to school draws Hibari near for 'detention'. What happens when Hibari approaches with tonfa blazing, he's met with just as many spikes? Just how do you get past a hedgehog's defence?**

A Hedgehog's Defence, How Not to Get Hurt for Disciplinary Committee Presidents (that is, Hibari)

Part One

The First Touch

The one day Hibari decides to not sleep on the roof and instead, rile up 'Smoking Bomb' Gokudera Hayato, was one of the days he will regret for his entire life (seconded only to drinking alcohol with a low tolerance in front of someone).

It also happened to be the first day for a certain new arrival; a girl called Ruka.

Hibari had noticed (but quickly lost interest) her when she entered homeroom. Her straight, brown dyed hair, eyes with purple contacts on and a small row of tattooed dots lining the bottom of her eyes screamed 'delinquent'.

Hibari made a point to only allow one group of delinquents in the school and that was Kusakabe and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee.

He decided to display who had the power in the school by swiping at her 'lightly' with a tonfa after homeroom finished.

Even before the metal came close to her body, she whirled around and caught the oncoming bar.

Scowling, she said, "You'll hurt someone with those." before stalking off to her math class.

Hibari could see her math room from his class' window. For the entire first period, the raven haired president stared as her class' teacher (who also happened to be Tsunayoshi, Gokudera and Yamamoto's teacher) berated her for being late on her first day by three minutes.

The math teacher in question was sexist on the male's side. He would try to find fault in any female's work while being lenient on boys if they skipped class. As the man shouted at the belligerent girl who pointedly ignored him, Hibari could feel a foreign smile tug at his lips.

_She reminds me of me… _He thought. _Shame there can only be one of the same personalities in this school. _

As recess rolled around, Hibari and Gokudera were passing in a corridor. As usual, Hibari decided to stop Gokudera's habit of chain smoking by sweeping away his cancer-inducing stick with his pain-inducing stick. A couple of explosions later had Hibari pinned against the concrete wall by Ruka and three-quarters of the school running for cover.

"You could have hurt someone." She growled, glaring into his equally cold eyes. _Déjà vu…_ Hibari thought. _How cliché. _

Releasing her hold on Hibari's shirt, she turned away only to be rapped on the head with the end of a tonfa. Smirking, Hibari lunged again only to have a glimmer of silver appear in Ruka's hand, parrying the other weapon.

Smirking, Hibari announced "Tattoos, dyed hair, eye contacts and weapons are not allowed by students in Namimori High unless they are part of the disciplinary committee. Seeing as you are not, you have three weeks detention with me."

Scoffing, Ruka leant over the linked weapons and snarled, "What's so bad about detention with a destructive idiot anyway?"

You could hear gasps of horror from all the surrounding students, fearing for the oblivious girl facing off with the Namimori Demon.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched a little and then pushed hard at the two locked weapons. In a blink of an eye, Ruka had flipped and slammed a heel into Hibari's chin.

Ruka recovered from her handstand while Hibari staggered backwards, into the wall. In a flash, the Disciplinary Committee had surrounded Ruka, disarmed her and pinned her to the ground.

There was a soft click and a two inch knife sprang out of her shoe's heel.

Kicking at the closest committee member, she rolled onto her back, freed her arms and with a flick of her wrist, produced another two knives. Ruka swiped at the nearest attackers and jumped over the rest.

Before she could even blink or touch the ground, a silver tonfa slammed into her stomach. Ruka hit the ground hard and didn't get up. As the Disciplinary committee began to restrain her, there were mutterings; rumours forming to race like wildfire through the school.

At this point, Gokudera had finally found Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto before being ordered off to the sick bay.

Tsuna, being Tsuna, had rushed over to the unconscious girl before realising (with a yelp) who said girl was fighting.

"Um… What are you going to do with her?" asked Tsuna, rather hesitantly.

The Disciplinary Committee President stared in the brunette's direction before saying, "I'm going to get some answers," before walking towards his common room, leaving everyone in earshot to wonder what methods he was going to use to get those answers.

~_Inside the Disciplinary Committee Office~_

Ruka twitched and groaned before rolling over onto her side and vomiting into a perfectly placed bucket. As her convulsions slowed and stopped, she felt a pair of eyes drill holes into the back of her neck.

Quickly scanning the room;

_Fake plant in pot (Unused)_

_Wooden desk (Unused)_

_Coffee table (Unused)_

_Beige couches (Unused)_

_Cheap blinds (Unused)_

Ruka finally focused on the teenager sitting in one of the couches.

They stared in silence as if communicating silently until reaching into her shirt and unhooking something.

A heavy, leather harness dropped onto the carpeted floor holding six sheaths with two arm bands with empty sheaths. Ruka's shoes came off along with a brace around her right leg holding eight throwing knives. Two cherry bombs were pulled out from… underneath her shirt along with garrotte wire from her hair.

All this was done with Hibari staring coolly at Ruka.

Ruka sat back down onto the couch opposite Hibari as he dropped the girl's two missing knives onto the pile.

"So what do you want to know?" Ruka asked. Hibari blinked in surprise as Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone is like that: Who are you? What are you doing here? Who have you come to kill this time?" Ruka prompted.

Hibari was quiet. "Whose family did you come from?"

"Tegami."

Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Your mafia family."

"Zagara."

Hibari stared and stared. Either she was an excellent liar (she wasn't fidgeting) or telling the truth. He decided to go on the latter option. Hibari let out a sigh.

Standing, he said "From now on, you will be searched for weapons. You will also have detention for the next two weeks, you may go."

Ruka stood and exited the room, swiping her brown backpack off the floor and onto her back in one fluid motion as she left.

Hibari leant down and touched the soft, supple and warm leather, wondering what he should do with the equipment Ruka left behind.

Shaking his head, he gathered up the assortment of deadly weapons and proceeded to put them into a drawer in the desk.

Hibari expertly folded and stored the instruments before accidentally dropping a knife, its silver blade slicing a deep gash into his inner arm.

Cursing as blood sprayed onto the table, various papers, carpet, wall and weapons, Hibari clapped a hand over the wound and searched for a bandage.

Ten minutes later, no bandage had appeared and Hibari was already starting to wobble. Instead, all he had accomplished was slathering a large amount of blood onto the walls and furniture.

Cursing his luck for the umpteenth time, Hibari reached for the door handle to go to the nurse's office. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he realised that the nurse would have already left the school grounds.

His grip slipped on the brass doorknob and Hibari crashed forwards into the wall. As Namimori's most feared citizen felt his consciousness fade away, he wondered who would be the first person to see him like this.

**We'll see who will find Hibari first in the next chapter. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review‼ **


	3. Guide to Hedgehogs and the Like

**Hey I'm back with this arc again.**

**Please, any of your opinions and reviews is like music to my iPod. **

**So please, anyone? **

**I actually reply and read all of my reviews. w**

**Really, any plot points are welcomed with open arms and a virtual hug~**

**Also, this story follows the timeline in chronological order so in other words; all the guardians and related people are five years older than the beginning of Reborn. Most of the characters are around nineteen years old. I'm not sure if they're still in high school at nineteen years, especially in Japan. If they're out of school, just think that they repeated their senior year and are in their last school year. Very OOC for everyone.**

**From Ruka's POV and rating is definitely T now.**

A Hedgehog's Defence, How Not to Get Hurt for Disciplinary Committee Presidents (that is, Hibari)

Part Two

It's Defence and How to Counter

As I was hightailing it outta the block of offices, a sick feeling hit me in the gut like a baseball bat to the belly. I wobbled and collapsed onto one of the stairs I was descending. Uneasy, I looked up the flight of stairs from where I had come from.

After a moment's hesitation, I muttered to myself, "That guy had to be either dead or dying up there…"

As I neared the black door with the gold plaque saying 'Disciplinary Committee Office' I noticed underneath in small etched scratches made by a drawing compass, 'Hell just behind the doo-'

I guess the guy who was writing the four and a half words was caught.

I cracked open the door but it instantly got stuck on something heavy. I pushed until I could fit a hand through the crack and felt around.

My hand touched something warm and soft, but not warm enough to be a human. I shoved hard against it and was rewarded with a harsh peck and a flurry of squawks. I quickly whipped my hand back to my side of the door; bright yellow feathers came floating through the crack.

I paused.

"Hibird?"

There was a soft cheep and Hibird fluttered through the crack to sit on my head much like a certain president who was meant to be inside.

I froze.

'Hibari~ Hibari~!' cheeped Hibird.

"Hibird, is… your owner inside?" I asked tentatively. Hibird jumped once and hopped down onto my bag. It deftly unzipped my bag and opened up the pocket with the stash of bandages and disinfectant inside.

"Hibird, is Hibari hurt?" I asked, my voice shaking. Hibird cheeped once again and flew back inside the office. Standing up, I shoved hard against the door, the object (Hibari) shifting slightly but enough to let me in.

I pushed my bag through the crack and squeezed in after it.

The room was a mess.

The pot plant I had seen before was tipped over, soil spilling out onto the carpet. Every piece of furniture and wall had been coated in drying blood while Hibari himself was lying motionless against the door.

I rolled Hibari onto his back, his face lolled to the side, bloodless. I placed my ear onto his chest.

What felt like an eternity, I finally heard a shallow, rattling breath enter his lungs. Searching his arms, I found a wound near the large blood vessel at the crook of Hibari's elbow still releasing blood. I grabbed a tube of disinfectant, a roll of bandage and ripped a part of my skirt to clean the wound. When the wound was as clean as I could get it, I wrapped linen over the wound.

Looking around, the leather couch was stained with blood, but one of the cushions was relatively clean. Hibird instantly flew it over to drop in my lap. I smiled at Hibird and patted it as a brief thankyou before sliding the cushion under Hibari's head. As I was leaning over Hibari's face, I silently appreciated the long eyelashes that caressed the milky skin of his cheeks.

Somehow, I felt something odd. Leaning closer to Hibari's straight nose and perfect, slightly bloodless lips, I caught his faint, clean 'Hibari' scent.

It hit me then: Hibari wasn't breathing.

I placed my ear against Hibari's chest again while loosely cupping a hand over his mouth. No breath. I balled my fist and placed an open palm over it and rested them on top of Hibari's heart. I pushed down once, twice, three times. I stopped and listened again.

I heard a faint thump; his heart was beating at least. I raised my head and placed my mouth on his, forcing it open. I breathed down and felt his lungs expand. I returned to pushing his lungs and then back to breathing into Hibari's mouth.

The third time that I breathed into Hibari's mouth I thought I felt a slight draw of breath so I hesitated.

That damned tongue. It shot up into my mouth and licked my tongue, making me squeal softly like some idiotic girl. I broke away but Hibari was quick to follow and captured my mouth again, pinning me to the floor.

I sealed my lips but Hibari was persistent and began licking them, demanding entrance, his ice cold eyes smouldering with surprising heat. One of Hibari's hands trailed down my ribs and tickled my sides, making me twitch and gasp (giving Hibari access to my mouth _again_) and struggle until I had the sense to try and push him off my body. Only I couldn't.

I hesitated again, my head swimming from lack of oxygen and having deadweight, loopy Hibari on top of me.

Then there were the footsteps. Someone was walking down the hall. If they happened to look into this room… well, it wouldn't be fun. I couldn't believe I was doing this, especially in this situation: I closed the door with a kick, Hibird turning the lock with a click. The footsteps faded into the distance and I released a soft breath.

This forced Hibari to disengage our mouths as he turned to look at the bloodstained walls and locked door as if noticing all the details just then, Hibird sitting innocently on the handle; giving me enough time to gasp a couple of breaths, my cheeks burning.

I took the opportunity to push Hibari off me, but the Namimori demon turned back and pinned me harder, roughly driving me up the closest wall. There was a bright purple flash of heat and his bracelet turned into a pair of handcuffs. Roughly grabbing one of my arms, he deftly handcuffed me to one of the legs of the heavy coffee table. It turns out that the furniture was bolted down for reasons unknown… not mentioning any names.

"Let me go," I growled tugging experimentally at the handcuffs. These were none that I had ever seen before… then I saw the Vongola crest engraved in the metal; so much for picking the locks.

Hibari claimed my lips again, sliding his hands up my sides again. He seemed to know how much more sensitive I was on my front than my back… after all; my nickname had been Hedgehog since I was a child.

I tried to push him off again, but his hands tightened around my waist, definitely bruising it. I gasped in pain and my hand moved from his chest down to his unforgiving hands, tugging at them weakly. Grabbing my free hand, he pinned it above my head and dragged me onto his lap while further bruising my sides, shoving his tongue further down my throat.

Getting tired of the act, I bit down hard on his probing muscle, instantly tasting blood. Hibari pulled away, spitting out blood onto the linoleum that floored this corner for some reason.

Yet again, Hibari stubbornly resumed his attack on my lips, our teeth clacking painfully until I wriggled my hand out of his grasp and slammed his head on one of the bolted down table legs and was promptly knocked unconscious… again.

I sighed and kicked Hibari off my body. Manoeuvring to my knees, I grabbed my wrist and the handcuff, slowly pulling it off. Eventually, it managed to get to the bone in my thumb but wouldn't budge. I spat on the handcuff and finally pulled free.

I spotted the relatively clean sink in the other corner and made my way to it. Finding that there were a couple of unused tea towels, two mugs, a couple bottles of cleaner and a bucket in the cupboard, I paused.

This guy, after beating me in a fight, decides to cover the walls of his office in blood and force himself upon me (to an extent) in his blood-lacking induced state and I was considering cleaning his mess up after him. I stood there contemplating for a good solid ten minutes as the sun slunk below the horizon.

"I really must be crazy." I mutter and wonder if I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life…

-Hibari's POV (Point of View)

I woke up to warmth.

It was slightly different to the sunlight on my face leaking through the window. It was more like Hibird's heat, only magnified several times. Cracking open my eyes, I saw the familiar ceiling of the committee room and I let my tired eyes flutter close again.

What was I doing yesterday?

Ah, yes. I had detention with that new girl with the weapons and then I injured my arm. My right hand trailed slowly across my torso to the left crook of my arm.

Bandages?

There was a blanket as well as… something heavy and the faint smell of blood. I shifted slightly and forced myself up with protesting arms. I squinted in the sunlight and looked around. The heavy object on my legs was that girl from before.

What was her name?

Ruki? Luka? Ruka?

Yes, Ruka; that was it.

Ruka was lying on her side, her head pillowed in her arms which were resting on the arm of the sofa. The side of her blood-splattered school shirt was pulled up, exposing some lean torso and the band of the school skirt. There were big black bruises mottling the pale flesh underneath, shaped much like fingerprints.

Closing my eyes, I struggled to remember events from yesterday. I hurt myself and then I was looking for bandages. There were no bandages so I went to the door and then… Nothing? Just a big blur.

Speaking of which, I vaguely remembered the room to be covered in blood but as a swept my gaze around the room, it looked cleaner than before.

Ruka shifted in her sleep and as if sensing my gaze, she bolted awake with a gasp. Startled, we stared at each other for a second before Ruka leapt off the couch and made a break for the door.

Call it natural reaction but I dived and grabbed Ruka's waist landing in a painful heap on the floor. The room spun and I groaned, waiting for the dizziness to dispel.

"Let go of me, damn it!" I felt sharp nails dig deep into my arms, leaving bright red welts.

I felt the world stop swaying and looked up.

"Why are you running?" I ask.

"… It hurts…"

"Huh?"

"You're hurting me!"

"Whaa-?"

It clicked then that I realised I was pressing on her bruises.

"Oh. Sorry," I quickly rolled off her and offered out a hand and helped Ruka up.

We stood in awkward silence for a while.

"Well, I'd better be going." Ruka looked away and I wondered what had happened yesterday.

"Um, do you remember what happened yesterday, by any chance?" I looked up at Ruka's question.

"No, I don't." A look of relief washed over Ruka's face and she bowed.

"Okay, see you later Kyouya-san."

"Oh, uh. Bye." I stood watching as she picked up her bag and opened the door on one of the committee members.

They looked stunned as Ruka walked (ran) out and looked back in.

"Reporting for morning duty Kyouya–senpai." They saluted and I glanced up at him.

"Hm… yes go ahead."

The older boy stated all of the rubbish he came across ever since he came to school and I rifled through my desk drawers.

I opened the top right-hand drawer to find next to my tonfa was a single silver knife in a leather sheath. I pulled it out and on one side was the engraved kanji for 'Hedgehog'.

I never saw Ruka again after that but I've kept that blade clean the entire time.

**Yay, I've finished my school certificate and yeah, still alive!**

**I'll try to get stories up once every week or so 'cos even though my year has ended, school is not officially over. (TT_TT) **

**I'm trying to get a part-time job, but so far, I've been rejected… (-_-) Cut. **

**So, how are you all liking it so far? Please review and tell me‼ It makes me feel happier than usual when I see a review in my Gmail inbox. Also, when you review, I've made it a habit to read all of the reviewer's profiles and some stories that they put up on FF.N ;)**

**If I like the story, I review!**

**This story is officially finished for now. *dies of relief* lol**

**It's unlikely I'll start up another chapter but hey, anything's possible!**


End file.
